lotrawakeningserverwikicomfandomcom-20200214-history
LOTRAwakening-Server-Wiki.com Wiki
Welcome to the Awakening Server The Awakening LOTR Server is a family friendly Role Play server. If you do not know what a Role play server (RPS) is. It is a server that focuses on the history of whatever genre it is dedicated to; in this case J.R.R Tolkien's Middle Earth whose primary tales are recorded in The Lord of the Rings. In this Server we put a world of realistically possible interactions between adventurers, wizards and kings not only possible but dynamic and action packed. Us on the Awakening Staff team do our very best to ensure that we all have a fun experience, however, things can get a bit stressful, so we ask that you bear with us when you can. Therefore we do not encourage Greifing, hacking, or purposeful cyber bulling on our server. On-server a few things we do are events, wars, role play conversations and player transactions. In Awakenings special case,e encourage you to join a faction, and hopefully think of a backround for the character, your character can be a naive Villager, or a conspirator attempting to rise to the top of your faction, or a soldier, who will follow you king in wars with other factions. So once again Welcome To Awakening! Minecraft Server Address-Minecraft09.omgserv.com:11005 LOTR Awakening Server Info The Awakening Lotr server is a Cauldron server using the LotR mod and many different plugins. It is a RP survival server, but there are occasionally mini-games and events. The owner is Timgodreuil, and there is also many Admins and mods who help moderate the server. If you have any questions feel free to ask the (hopefully) supportive and helpful staff. If you were wondering this server is a Third-Age server. If you want to have a chat and a laugh with some of our players just join our Discord Chat, If you Have any complaints, please there is a place in discord chat. If you are without discord you may send it in general discussion on the wiki. If a Player is bothering you or is using foul or offensive language do not be afraid to tell a staff member. If your looking at were to start on our wiki we recommend these links...(Under-Maintenance) News (No new news at this time.) Factions and Rulers (In process) Staff Most of the staff are active and are not afraid to kick, mute or even ban a person if they break the rules, depending on the situation. They moderate the server and try to make it the best it can possibly be, so do not hesitate to seek help or ask questions! Note: Don't ask us if you can be part of the staff. Should we ever need more staff members, we will always contact those we deem worthy. Also are staff members are always working their best please do not aggravate or annoy the staff on purpose. * Wikia-moderator: - (None) * Helper: - (none) * Moderator: - Zyhaveus, ReyaRose, Destinaurius, ArgetIstarli * Head-Mod: - Thecrazy13 * Administrator: Lvcreeper * Head Admin: Jrod752 * Owner: Timgodreuil RULES General rules: 1. Respect everyone including staff and all other players, additionally, use common sense when dealing with other people. 2. Swearing is allowed in a moderate state, any use of extreme language or any extreme language directed at a player is forbidden. If a staff member tells you to turn it down, respect and do so. 3. The word of staff is final and above all else, if you feel this may be a mistake, respect the staff member and direct your concerns to another member of staff. Feel free to contact us if the problem is not resolved. 4. X-Ray and hacking is strictly forbidden. 5. The lotr dimension is the only allowed dimension. If you by bug end in overworld, try tp'ing to someone, /spawn or contact staff. 6. Cheating or abuse of rules will not be tolerated. All rules are final and to the interpretation of staff, any abuse of flaws is forbidden! 7. Destroying another players base as well as stealing items from a players base, (bannered or unbannered) is not allowed! (Soldiers may only be killed if they are attacking you, not if they are halted or the owner is offline.) 8. The upgrading of mithril weapons and reskins is forbidden, due to this creating godly weapons. -8.1. Galvorn armour may not be used in its full, however pieces of it may be allowed. -8.2. Bombs and other explosives shall only be used during sieges or controlled explosions. -8.3 During a RP conflict you must use RP/faction equipment. 9. To become a RP charachter or to make a custom faction, you need to make an application on the website. After having done so, post the link to the application in #application-links on discord. 10. All waypoints must be 500 blocks from a claimed base, this includes private and public waypoints unless specifically approved by staff. 11. RP is advised, but not a must, and to be respected. (See RP rules for further information) 12. Do not ask to become Staff, Staff will contact you if we deem fit. 13. No Christmas songs before December!(edited) PvP rules: 1. No combat logging! 2. After having used any kind of teleportation 2 minutes must occur before combat can begin. 3. You may not use ap hunt to get player his coordinates (meaning if you hunt, you actually need to hunt, any way of annoying another is not tolerated either). -3.1 A hunt ends when either the hunter is killed by the hunter, the hunted is killed by the hunter or if the hunted player is 2000 blocks away or managed to flee 2000 blocks away, the hunter can also call off a hunt using /me calls of hunt. -3.2 The hunted may not use any means of teleportation during the hunt, but the hunter still can. -3.3 You must use ap hunt if a target is outside your faction land, if not there is no need for it. 4. RP equipment only in any kind of RP PvP combat (if you have no RP equipment normal faction armour must be used). 5. No Mithril armour may ever be used in PvP or PvE combat. 6. Only 24 units may be used outside war. Mounted units count as 2, and larger units such as trolls count as 3. 24 units in total, this means that you may not have 2 or more squadrons with both 24 units.(edited) War rules: 1. RP equipment only in any kind of war(if you have no RP equipment, you must use faction armour). 2. Only faction leader may and can declare war on another faction with a faction leader (a faction leader can be a King, but is not needed to be (for example: Steward of Gondor). -2.1 If a faction does currently not have a leader, the first available player is called on as a military leader. -2.2 If a faction does not have any players available, then the players may call on staff to perform the roles of military leaders in those factions. 3. If a war has been announced on a faction, the first siege on a settlement must be announced aswell. Atleast 24 hours preperation time must be given before the siege will begining. The siege can also only be held if both party leaders can be online. -3.1 If a siege is won, looting can only begining 24 hours after the siege has been won. -3.2 A siege may only take place on a settlement, and all settlements in a biome must be captured to claim the biome. you are attacking If you have any confusion on if your build classifies as a settlement, you must ask staff(staff must aprove a so called settlement if it counts as a settlement). -3.3 A Settlement is defined as any structure or group of structures that contains a dedicated location for the following: Defensive Structures, Location of Government. and at least 1 location for housing. 4. Only 32 units may be used insidewar. Mounted units count as 2, larger units such as trolls count as 3. 32 units in total, this means that you may not have 2 or more squadrons with both 32 units. RP rules: 1. When doing RP one must use the command "/rp", this sets your RP mode on, meaning you can't see the OOC chat. To get out of this chat one must type "/rp" once again. 2. The leader of a faction may basically do anything as he please, aslong as it makes sense. For example a faction leader may go full pschycopat and order to kill all babies. However what he may not do is anything that speaks against other server rules. -2.1 A faction leader may do anything aslong as it makes scene and does not speak against server rules. If the people in that faction do not agree, they can rebel against it. 3. Assassinations may take place on a individual if: The assassin informs staff of the event a minimum of 24 hours before it takes place, a member of staff is witness to the event, both the assassin and the victim are in RP, a dagger or poison must be used in the assassination. If all rules are properly followed, either the death of the target, the death of the assassin, or both will be counted as a RP death. This does not mean however that people are invincible as long as they are not assasinated, if a player is killed during a RP session by orcs or a ambush by players hunting them, then they are also RP killed. 4. When a character is travelling across Middle-Earth, they must spend one full real-life day "In that country", which means that the character is in that biome for that day and any RP the player participates in must occur in that biome, preferebly near a road. This also takes place for wars, players must take a day or two to 'travel' to their destination of war. 5. Using information you gained trough OOC may not be used in RP! 6. If any character is travelling to another land for whatever purpose, including assasinations, then they must record their movements from land to land as well as spending the alloted 24 hours in each land to allow for travel time. Left-over-rules: 1. To become leader of a faction you must make an application and need 3 supporters. In the application you must add: lore, why you want to rule (this one is not a must), your supporters and your plans. 2. Faction leaders can banish people from their faction! This means that the player who got banished can not rejoin that faction aslong as the leader who banished him still rules that faction. 3. Players are not allowed to have more then 1 account on the server!(edited) Category:Browse IGN:Dark_Lordy The darks Lord Forner name was Gorthaur He was the 1st servant of Morgoth But after Morgoth was banished The 2nd Dark Lord of Middle Earth becam Sauron(Gorthaur) He was a Maiar At the start he was good But then He got corrupted After Morgoth was Banished he countinued Corrupting Middle earth with making trolls,orcs and other creatures When the Valar Banished Morgoth Sauron Hided in a secret place He then Went to Mordor to prepare for war With making trolls orcs ... But he had to wait so the Valar wouldnt Find him In that time he his Orcs made Barad-Dur Fortress And then He created the one ring to rule them all With that ring He could control All the other rings created by celebrimbor 9 for mortal men 7 for Dwarwen Kings and 3 For the realms of the elves He tried to corrupt the elves but the elves felt saurons control So they took of their rings of And he Tried to corrupt the dwarves but he just made them more greedy and Selfish And then his plan was to corrupt the men And he succeded Beacuse Men desired Power So they became Known as the ringwraights Servants of Sauron He tried to rule the middle-Earth but some resisted the last alliance of men and elves stood against sauron till sauron Killed Elendil the King of GOndor and then Isildur son of elendil Took up his fathers broken sword Named Anduril And then Isildur Choped Of Saurons finger so he lost his ring and then he hided in the shadows But isildur didnt Destroy the ring And the ring got to the Hobbit Smeagol Wich then got corrupted by the ring and after that he was named gollum But the ring left him to the most unlikely Creature in Middle-Earth a Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins And then sauron fled to Dol Guldur and did not show himself. He corrupted the spiders and Mirkwood was then called "corrupted" He was there gathering an army To attack Erebor and so was the battle of the 5 armies Sauron Found out that The one ring has the hobbit named Bilbo Baggins so sauron send out the ringwraiths to find the ring And in that time he made an alliance with saruman And his Uruk-hais and then he sent out an army to the battle of the pelenor fields and he tried to destory minas tirith but when they were close to virctory the rohirrim and the men of the dead that only listen to the king of gondor came to aid Gondor and kill the orcs and other Servants of Sauron And then Saurons armies fought In the battle of the Black Gate And in that time Frodo baggins destroyed the ring and destroyed sauron But now he returns with bigger armies and bigger plans to destory Middle-Earth Why do I want to become Sauron : I want to push back Gondor and invade their lands with orcs and other creatures I would rule the Kingdom of Mordor and return evil back.